Display devices of various types are used to produce displays of images for viewing by users of the devices. The effectiveness of a display may depend on the ability of a viewer to comfortably perceive a displayed image. This effectiveness may be based on the ability of a display device to provide sufficient contrast between image elements, in combination with the amount of light that is emitted overall by the display device. Contrast typically is inherent in a device, since it is related to the size and quantity of display elements used to produce an image, and to the brightness of individual display elements of the display device. Accordingly, for a given type of device, such as a CRT, liquid crystal display, or electrophoretic display, an increase in the amount of light emitted by the device can result in an improved display.